Not Over You
by 92musiclover
Summary: After almost a year of dating, Mako and Korra have broken up. Now Korra is dating Tahno. Seeing her with him has made Mako come to a realization. Song used Gavin DeGraw's Not Over You


**Not Over You**

Mako Hinamori walked down the halls of Nation High School. He could tell already it was gonna be a long day. Then again, Mondays always were long days.

He opened his locker when he heard the sound of someone laughing. He looked down the hall to Korra Souma, his ex-girlfriend, talking with her boyfriend Tahno Uatani. The popular, charismatic waterbender.

Mako and Korra dated for almost a year. Korra broke up with him because she felt they weren't going anywhere as a couple. While Mako took the break up hard, he's been doing well and focusing on his goals in life…or so he says.

_Dreams  
That's where I have to go  
To see your beautiful face anymore  
I stare at a picture of you  
And listen to the radio  
Hope  
Hope there's a conversation  
Where we both admit we had it good  
But until then  
It's alienation I know  
That much is understood  
And I realize  
_

"Mako?" a voice called pulling him out of his thoughts.

He looked to face Korra.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi. I haven't seen you much lately. How are you?"

"Uh fine. Fine thanks. You?"

"Not bad. Stressing with school and activities. Especially karate and volleyball,"

"Those have always been stressful to you."

"Korra, come on. I'll walk you to class." Tahno called.

"Coming. I'll see you later, Mako." Korra said.

"See you later." Mako said as she walked off holding Tahno's hand.

Mako sighed and closed his locker and started down the hallway.

School let out later that day. Mako went to his favorite coffee place to do homework and drink coffee. He sat down at table that was set for two. He merely set his bag down in the empty seat and started his homework.

It would have been easy to concentrate if he didn't start having a flashback.

FLASHBACK

"_You sure you don't want to blow on that first?" Korra said._

"_Please. I'm a firebender. This is nothing." Mako said._

_He took a sip of his coffee and spit some out his napkin. Korra started laughing._

"_I told you to blow on it first." she said in between laughs._

"_It's so not funny." Mako said wiping his mouth._

"_It's a little funny."_

FLASHBACK OVER

Mako shook his head.

"Damn it. Focus." he said to himself and went back to work.

He started doing his Physics homework and another flashback came.

FLASHBACK

_Korra groaned as she looked at her book in her living room with Mako._

"_I don't know the answer." she said to him._

"_Yes, you do. Come on. I'll give you a kiss if you get this answer right." Mako said._

"_Uh…matter can exist in various phases such as liquids…solids…gas or plasma."_

"_And the most substance can transition between…"_

"_Uh…based on the amount…of heat material absorbed or lost?"_

"_Yes!" he said and leaned over kissed her sweetly on the lips._

_Korra giggled and kissed back._

FLASHBACK OVER

Mako's eyes widened. He realized something.

"Oh man." he whispered.

He's not over her.

_If you ask me how I'm doin  
I would say I'm doin just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out  
And I sit down  
At a table set for two  
And finally I'm forced to face the truth  
No matter what I say  
I'm, not over you_

Later that night, Mako laid on his bed listening to music. After only three months, he was not over Korra. After their break up, Mako did everything he could to get over Korra. Put away pictures of them, locked up anything that reminded him Korra in a box and hid it in his closet, even avoided eye contact at school. And yet…she was still amazing in his eyes.

_Damn  
Damn girl you do it well  
And I thought you were innocent  
Took this heart and put it through hell  
And still your magnificent  
I, I'm a boomerang  
Doesn't matter how you throw me  
Turn around  
And I'm back in the game  
Even better than the old me  
But I'm not even close without you  
_

He missed Korra. He really did. But he wanted her to be happy. Even if it was with Tahno. If Korra asked him how he was doing, much like earlier today, he would lie and say fine. Each time he did, it only hurt him to say it.

_If you ask me how I'm doin  
I would say I'm doin just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out  
And I sit down  
At a table set for two  
And finally I'm forced to face the truth  
No matter what I say  
I'm, not over you  
_

When he took his headphones off, he grabbed a jacket and sat outside on his front porch to finish the last of his homework. He was finishing up when he heard a voice call him.

"Uh…Mako,"

He looked to see Korra approaching him.

"Korra? Hi. Something wrong?"

"Uh…I uh…Tahno and I broke up."

"What? Why?"

"He said he knew I wasn't totally into him like his past girlfriends. I didn't always compliment him, laugh at all his jokes, and compliment his hair."

"Why is sounding like a girl?"

"I know, right? But he said the main reason was…because he feels like I still had feeling for you. Thing is…he's right,"

"Korra,"

"I made a huge mistake with us, Mako. I'm so sorry. I want us to try again. I know I probably hurt you and I'm so sorry because of it. I don't know if you can forgive me, but I need you to know-"Korra was cut off by Mako grabbing her face and kissing her on the lips.

_And if I had the chance  
To renew  
You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do  
I could get back on the right track  
But only if you'd be convinced  
So until then_

They soon broke for air. Korra looked at Mako and blushed.

"Mako, are you saying…"

"All those times you asked me how I was doing, I lied. Seeing you with someone else was killing me. I just put on a brave face for you because I want you to be happy. Thing is…I'm not over you." Mako said.

_If you ask me how I'm doin  
I would say I'm doin just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out  
And I sit down  
At a table set for two  
And finally I'm forced to face the truth  
No matter what I say  
I'm, not over you  
Not over you  
Not over you  
Not over you_

"I'm not over you either. I don't think I ever was." Korra said.

Mako pulled her in another kiss and she immediately kissed back.

It all started to feel the way it used to be, this time even better because they never got over each other.

**THE END**


End file.
